Surfing is a popular sport that has been a long enjoyed sport invented back in ancient Hawaii. Surfboards are constructed relatively light, but strong enough to support an individual standing on them while riding a breaking wave. Modern surfboards are made of polyurethane or polystyrene foam covered with layers of fiberglass cloth, and polyester or epoxy resin. The result is a light and strong surfboard that is buoyant and maneuverable. Recent developments in surfboard technology have included the use of carbon fiber. Likewise, the major advances over the years include the addition of one or more fins on the bottom rear of the board to improve directional stability, and numerous improvements in materials and shape. To provide the improved desired directional stability, a plurality of downwardly extending fins, generally from one to three, are attached to the rear underside of the surfboard. The attachment process has proven to be quite time consuming and tedious. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a more efficient fin attachment method and assembly.